Starting Anew
by Black Aeon
Summary: She needed a new life, a clean slate. Anything to get away from her old life and past. It isn't until she remembers a letter given to her years ago from her grandfather. Stardew Valley. This just might be the change she needs, the opportunity to start anew.
1. Prologue

The sound of glass hitting the walls echoed throughout the small apartment, followed by a small shriek of fear. Two people currently occupied the apartment, one cowering on the floor, inches away from where the glass hit the wall, and the other standing a few feet away, fuming with anger.

"You! You little-!" The voice roared, slurring at the end, having drunkenly missed a step as they walked towards the tiny figure.

"I-I'm sorry, Johnny! Please! Don't be mad!" The tiny figure whimpered, body crouched down with their head buried into their knees and their arms instinctively covering the top of their head.

"Sorry?! SORRY?! You humiliate me in front of our friends and coworkers and all you can say to me is _sorry_?!" Johnny screamed, slowly stalking over towards the scared and shaking figure.

He reaches them in 2 long strides, grabbing them by the back of their shirt and lifting them up to his eye level, his blue eyes a dark steel color.

"Look at me...look at me, Faith!"

Their head immediately looks up, dark brown almost black, somewhat slanted, almond shaped eyes looking up into his. Her eyes are wide with fear and anxiety, frightened about her partner's next move.

She cries out in surprise and pain when he roughly slams her back into the wall.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice for good measure.

She finds herself back onto the floor, leaning on her elbows and knees as she sees black spots dot her line of vision, her breaths coming in short bursts of gasps and pants.

"You're a disgrace and an embarrassment to not just me, but to the company as well...but you're lucky that I love you...I only do this so that you would know your place and correct yourself...I know what's best for you, love.." Johnny whispers in an affectionate tone, kneeling down to gently stroke her head.

However, he grabs her by the back of the head, pulling her hair and her head back, eyeing her as she whimpers and pulls at his hand from the pain he was causing her.

"BUT...if you embarrass me like that again...I won't be so forgiving? Understand?"

"I understand, Johnny...I understand...!" Faith sobs.

"Good girl...now let's get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow…"

Letting go of her hair, he leans forward and wipes away her tears, kissing her cheek before standing up and walking away to their bedroom, leaving Faith on the floor to just silently sob and allow the tears to slowly stream down her face.

She couldn't live like this anymore, she just couldn't stand another second being in this hell hole. She had to leave and go somewhere else.

She needed a new life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She eyed the small cabin wearily, looking at the hole on the porch and the overgrowth of grass and weeds that surrounded it.

"Now...it may look a little old, but it's a good house...consider it "rustic". It adds to the appeal!" An older man exclaimed with as much enthusiasm and positivity that he could.

"Come on now, Lewis...rustic? That's one way to put it, 'crusty' might be a little more apt, though." A woman teased.

"Rude!" Lewis glared, watching as the woman next to him went into a small fit of giggles.

"Now...don't you listen to her, Faith. Robin's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades." Lewis shot back.

Robin huffed at the remark, crossing her arms as she looked away with a small embarrassed pout.

Faith just stayed silent as she looked back and forth between the mayor and carpenter. Having just arrived to Stardew Valley, she was still trying to process her choice to move out to her grandfather's old farm, remembering the letter that he gave to to her as a child, right before he died a couple nights later.

 _Dear Faith,_

 _If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of change._

 _The same thing happened to me long ago, I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life...real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

 _I've enclosed the deed to that place...my pride and joy: Meadowgreen Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life._

 _This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my girl. Good luck._

 _Love, Lolo_

 _P.S. If Lewis is still alive, say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?_

Honestly, she couldn't help the tears that fell as she read the letter, even rereading the letter on the train and bus ride over still brought tears to her eyes.

It had been a long while since she thought of her grandfather. It wasn't that she forgot about him, it just hurt to remember him since her last memory of him was dying in his bed.

"-th...Faith?" Robin called out.

"Huh? Oh, sorry...I didn't mean to...my mind tends to wander sometimes." Faith blushed, feeling embarrassed and guilty for not paying attention.

"It's fine, don't worry about." Robin chuckled good naturedly.

"I just wanted to let you know that there is your shipping bin. Place whatever you want to sell into it and I'll come by in the night to empty it." Mayor Lewis smiled.

"Thank you, so much...I really appreciate all of this." Faith smiled shyly.

"Nonsense! Rafael would be proud knowing that his granddaughter is here to take care of his farm!" The mayor grinned, and Faith couldn't help the small grin that forced it's way to her mouth, he was a very positive and infectious person, that was for sure.

"Also, if you need anything, you just come look for me and I'll be happy to help you with anything! Whether it's a barn, house upgrade, or a good ol' cup of my best coffee! You need me, I'll be there!" Robin smiled, and Faith couldn't help but tear up a little.

Never had she ever been or felt so welcomed before, and here were these two wonderful people just inviting her with warm smiles and even warmer hugs. She could get used to this, she thought, she really could start a new life here.

-0-0-0-0-

Sweat slowly rolled down the side of her temple and in between her shoulder blades. As soon as Lewis and Robin left her, she immediately changed into some more suitable "farm clothes" and began to work on the grass, rocks, trees and tree stumps that covered almost all of the land. She quickly cleaned and wiped down her grandfather's grave site, sweeping away the debris from the weeds and trees that almost completely covered it. She clasped her hands together to pay her respects to her grandfather, placing down the long, thick, cylindrical glass that held the lit candle inside, on the small cobblestone step. Stepping back, she looked over the farm, having cleared at least 1/3 or 1/4 of the land that was covered in overgrowth. She would have to continue fixing it tomorrow morning, tempted to just stay on the farm and see how much she could clear in a week. Although she knew that it was just a tactic to keep her from inevitably having socialize with the rest of the village, feeling already content with having known Robin and Lewis.

With a long and tired sigh, she packs up all of her tools into her backpack and walks back to the cabin, feeling completely drowsy and hungry. She dropped the bag onto the floor next to her bed, and walked over to the bathroom, shedding all of her clothes and turning the knobs to a comfortable steamy hot temperature. She climbed in the shower and let out a content sigh, feeling her muscles relax as she rubbed some shampoo and conditioner into her hair. The hot water was only a short reprieve for tonight, knowing that tomorrow morning, as soon as she awoke, she would feel the soreness from all the work she did on the land. Turning off the shower, she grabbed a towel and quickly dried her body, using the towel to then wrap around her long black hair before walking to the bathroom sink and mirror, using her left hand to wipe away the steam that covered the mirror.

Dark brown eyes looked back at her, along with a couple of lightly faded blue-black colorings on her bicep and and ribs, with a couple more were fading away on her hips that stood out against her naturally light tan. She sighed and shook her head, vanishing the dark thoughts that threatened to invade her mind. She grabbed some clean underwear and slid them on before pulling on some loose sweatpants and a baggy black band shirt. She towel dried her hair for a couple of minutes before combing it straight and pulling it into a low ponytail.

Walking out of her bathroom, she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, and a small strawberry yogurt cup, one of the few things that she brought with her from the city, along with her cellphone and laptop. She knew, however, that she couldn't just rely on her cellphone as a mobile hotspot for her laptop and would have to ask Lewis the next time she saw him about internet access, hoping that it would be possible for her farm, or that there was at least an internet cafe or a place that had Wi-Fi that she could use.

Sitting on the bed, she turned on the tv, watching a cooking a show while she ate her yogurt, taking a couple sips of water every now and then. By the time she finished her yogurt and the show, it was already 9:30 pm. With another tired sigh, Faith turned off the lights and closed her eyes. She really hoped she made the right decision by coming to this town. She needed a getaway from her life and she felt like her grandfather's letter was an answer to her prayers, not that she was such a religious person, but it did make her feel better thinking that her grandfather was watching her from above and guiding her, that he was the one who lead her to this place.

With a tired yawn, Faith closes her eyes and finally allows sleep to take over, knowing that tomorrow will be a new day.

* * *

 **End of Chapter One.**

 **A/N: So I'm still trying to come up with a good direction and plot for the story but I hope you guys enjoyed and liked it. If you have any ideas and constructive criticism, I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks!**


End file.
